


Captive

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Captive, Dark!Soldier76, F/M, Jack becomes nicer as it goes along, NSFW, Possible non-con in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows





	Captive

The street ahead of you was covered in a soft blanket of white. There wasn’t a single sound anywhere, apart from your own panting and footsteps as you marched your way home. With every step you took, your large boots made a soft crunch in the deep snow which was beginning to soak through your leggings and therefore freezing your legs. Adjusting the groceries you had tucked under your arm, you sighed, your breath swirling out in the frozen air ahead of you. There had been a heavy blizzard that had struck your hometown recently, luckily for most people they had enough supplies to last through a nuclear winter… Unluckily for you, you weren’t one of them.

You weren’t quite sure how far the storm had spread exactly as all the telephone lines had been cut and getting a mobile reception seemed nearly impossible. Trudging back to your small house, you fumbled about with the keys in your gloved fingers for a few seconds before yanking the door open. Making a mental note to clear your driveway of snow, you locked the door behind you. Slumping against the closed door, you set the grocery bag down on the floor. As you were about to take the thick coat off from around your shoulders, you frowned and paused. It wasn’t normally this dark nor cold inside…

Quickly hurrying down the corridor, you socks caused you to slide slightly as you came to an abrupt halt. Lowering yourself onto your hands and knees, you internally cursed as the usual green light of the generator had blown. The lack of the green light meant two things; no electricity, and no running water. “No no no..” you muttered as you gently thumped your head against the wooden ground in frustration. You really didn’t want to die in your own home. Sure, there were worse ways to die but you didn’t plan on freezing to death anytime soon. Groaning, you grabbed your phone, flickered it on in order to check if you happened to have any signal now - but to your utter horror, all the black screen read was ‘low battery’. “Oh fuck me” you hissed before slapping your phone to your side and pinching the bridge of your nose. You knew you could probably last a little while without cooked meals, that was fine, but you weren’t sure how long you’d live for without heating or water.

Throwing yourself down onto the couch in your living room, you scurried through your bag of food before selecting a small snack bar and tearing the silver packaging open. As you chewed, you found yourself covering your hand with your sleeve before wiping the frost from the window beside you. Peering out, all the small houses in the tiny neighborhood were bordered up and covered in snow. The driveways were totally empty, cars and footprints were nowhere to be seen. It was almost like a ghost town… Shuddering, you shook yourself back into normal thinking and forced a smile onto your face. Determined not to die alone just quite yet, you stuffed your hands back into your coat before shoving a few energy bars in your pockets and then finally stepping outside. Cold nipping at your soft cheeks, you winced slightly as the winds picked up around you. Hair flying around above your face, you trudged towards your neighbors’ with a little difficulty.

Snow up to your thighs, you began to shake violently from the cold. Quickly, you knocked on the front door before shoving your hands under your armpits to keep them warm. Raising a brow, you waited a couple of minutes before knocking on the door again… yet there was still nothing. Walking from house to house, you soon grew weary as you stumbled through the neighborhood. Some people didn’t answer the door, yet their faces came peering through the windows before they shook their heads and mouthed ’sorry’. Some had left signs on their front doors saying that they’d moved out of town until the storm calmed down, and some people didn’t even answer their door at all.

As you walked further and further from your own house, thick trees began covering the sky above you, shielding you from any kind of warmth the sun could provide with their thick branches. The further you walked, the more desperate you got. Nose now rubbed raw from the freezing cold, tears threatened to prickle at your eyes as you walk towards the final house. Unlike the other houses, this one was rather unusual. For starters, it was massive… It wasn’t a mansion or anything like that though - it’s large frame reminded you of those flashy houses advertised in estate agents, the kind of house everyone wanted, but no one could really afford. Happy to finally step off the road, you noticed that in the driveway a large truck was parked. Its shiny coat wasn’t frozen over at all, the windows looked as if they had been cleaned relatively recently too, heck even the large tires had snow chains on them. Hope bubbling in your gut, you nervously shuffled towards the large black door. Regaining your composure, you hesitantly rang the bronze doorbell. As soon as your finger left the button, soft chimes could be heard from inside, tinkling as they echoed through the silence.

Standing there for a few seconds, you thought no one would answer after all. Sighing, you began to turn back when the soft clink of a bolts unlocking came from behind the door. “Can I help you?”. Spinning around, you gazed up to see a much taller man staring down at you. Even without saying much, this man was extremely intimidating, that was for sure. It was hard to say how old he was, he must have been about 6’3 and he had the build of an athlete, muscular arms crossed over his broad chest. His silvery white hair was neatly cropped on top of his head, his facial structure was defined though worn out in places, a little scruff collecting on his strong jaw which seemed to be permanently clenched. Across his milky pale skin lay two deeply ingrained scars, one traveled from just slightly above his left eye, across the bridge of his nose to under his right eye and the other was slashed across his lips.

A soft grunt snapped you back into reality as you realized that you had been gawping at this man’s face for a few minutes now. His fiercely icy blue eyes were fixed onto your face, staring you down and locking you in place as you frantically searched for the right words to say. “Uhh… ah yes” you stuttered as you pushed a smile onto your lips, “The power has gone out back at my place… so..”.

Fuck, you honestly hadn’t thought out your plan this far… And it didn’t help that this man, who was currently glaring at you, was oddly attractive which didn’t help when you were trying to concentrate.

“Yeah?” he huffed, rolling his shoulders, “And what do you want me to do about it?”. Feeling the blood rush from your face, you balled your fists as you mirrored his pose in defense. “Well, I just need some help” you replied quickly, trying desperately hard not to lose your temper. “I don’t have any water, electricity or heating. I don’t have a car right now, and I can’t call anyone for help either. I really don’t want to bother you but-“. Sighing, the man tutted in annoyance. “Yeah whatever kiddo, just shut up and come inside okay?”. Stepping back, he lazily gestured for you to come in as he opened the door a fraction wider.

“Ah! Thank you so much, sir!”.

Stepping inside, you sighed happily as you felt warmth envelop you in a soft hug. Rubbing your arms, you smiled a little as you gazed at the interior around you. It was almost what you would have expected really, the wooden walls were a little bland, with a few antlers and small photos hung here and there. Along the stretched corridor sat a large leather armchair and a simplistic lamp. What did surprise you, however, was how all the curtains were drawn and how there was a load of boxes piled high through the door of another room. “Going somewhere?” you asked, gesturing at the cardboard boxes as you began to remove your coat. Standing by the staircase, the silver-haired man stared blankly at you before stalking across the narrow corridor quickly and slamming the door shut. His eyebrows twitched in slight irritation, he looked away as his lips curled, his hand still firmly holding onto the door handle. “I’d like to remind you kid, that it’s not any of your damn business”. Lifting your hands up in defense, the raised your eyebrows and stepped away from the door. “Geez, I won’t ask any more questions I promise” you laughed nervously as the man slowly turned his face back to meet yours. “Oh, and I’m (y/n) by the way”. All emotion melting away from his face, the man let go of the door and slowly straightened up to his full height.

“…Jack” he finally grumbled before brushing past your shoulder and walking further down the corridor. Following him, you kept your distance as he led you into a kitchen. It was pretty simplistic in nature, but the far wall was made completely of glass and beyond that stretched the large mass of forest, which looked incredibly beautiful under a blanket of snow in the dappled light. “Woah” you gasped, stepping forward to admire its beauty. Behind you, Jack quirked an eyebrow before turning and searching through a few cupboards. Pulling out two mugs, he flipped the switch for the kettle on as you spun around. “Oh it’s okay, I’m not really thirsty thank you”. Ignoring your request, Jack kept his back to you as he continued making the coffee. As you watched his muscles work underneath the deep blue shirt he wore, you couldn’t help but become entranced.

“Here”. Shoving a hot mug into your grasp, you winced slightly before murmuring your thanks. Across from you at the table, Jack sat slowly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he brought the beverage to his lips. As you brought your mug to your own lips, one of his eyes flickered open once more before he placed the mug back onto the table. “Go take a bath” he stated, his tone not really a suggestion but a command which made you very uneasy. “There’s a spare bathroom up the stairs on the left”. Waving your hand in dismissal, an awkward chuckle bubbled from your lips as your eyes darted around the room. “Ah, no it’s okay I -“. The smile quickly dropped from your lips as Jack practically marched towards you, his tall mass blocking the natural light of day from you as he backed you against a wall. Without saying a single word, the same dominating flash filled his eyes. “Go” he hissed, his breath tickling your forehead.

Widening your eyes, you grabbed your coat and hurried back down the corridor. As you walked up the stairs, you couldn’t help but glance at the door. He hadn’t locked it, and you could just leave but.. it was getting late and you didn’t really want to get lost at night if the blizzard kicked up again. The bath request was odd though, but maybe you just thought you were cold? With a simple shrug, you rushed up the stairs before locating the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, knelt beside the bathtub as you swirled the taps on, watching the hot water drum against the basin and slowly fill up the bath. As soft streams of steam gently floated upwards, a happy sigh escaped from your lips as the hot air caressed your skin. Climbing into the tub, you immediately exhaled as the hot water splashed around your freezing limbs. Although there was a slight burn, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and rest your head against the wall. Humming in satisfaction, you slowly fell out of consciousness as the water caressed your body in a gentle kiss.

Waking up with a violent jolt, you gasped as you blinked furiously, desperate for your eyesight to focus. As you adjusted to the darkness, you figured that you were still in the bath, the now cold water shimmering slightly as you caught sight of your reflection. Climbing out, you searched for your clothing - but annoyingly, they had totally gone. Groaning, you realized that Jack must have taken them whilst you were asleep for some damn reason - wait… Freezing in place, you soon realized for Jack to take your clothes, that means he must have come into the bathroom… which means…

With a dark blush flashing across your cheeks, you snatched a newly placed towel that was hung over the radiator before running the water away. With a gentle sigh, you glanced at yourself in the mirror, swooping your hair into a loose ponytail as you wrapped the towel around your person before tiptoeing out into the corridor. It was pitch black.. which made you shudder. As you crept down the corridor, the sound of stairs creaking made you stop in your tracks. Ahead of you, the soft tips of Jack’s white hair glittered in the gentle night-light which filtered through a window. As he walked up the stairs, you clenched your towel closer to your body as you eyed the clothes in Jack’s hands. A little surprised to see you standing dripping wet in his corridor, Jack frowned as he made his way towards you. Icey blue eyes fixed on your face, he began to grumble something under his breath you couldn’t quite catch before he handed you whatever it was he was carrying. Inspecting the item, you realized it was an old shirt and tracksuit bottoms that definitely belonged to Jack at some point. “Uh..”. Looking up at him, you couldn’t help but feel incredibly uneasy… Maybe the guy didn’t quite understand personal boundaries or something? or maybe he was just a dirty old perv, but you really hoped that wasn’t the case…

“Get changed into these..” he mumbled, nodding towards the clothes he had just handed you. Turning his back to you, Jack began to head towards the stairs once more as you found your fists balling in frustration. “Hey!” you cried, sounding a little more pathetic than you originally intended to. Stopping as soon as you opened your mouth, Jack kept his back turned to you as you spoke. “You know it’s kinda rude to barge in on strangers when they’re naked you know?” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest. What you didn’t expect though, was the soft purr that resonated through Jack’s chest before a dry chuckle snaked through his lips. “Rude?” he repeated, his head turning to face you. You couldn’t quite read the expression he wore on his scarred face, but you certainly didn’t like it. Immediately biting on your tongue and wishing you had just swallowed your words, Jack stalked towards you, only stopping when his hulking body was only millimeters from yours. Staring down at you, his eyes hardened as without a single warning, he snatched at your wrist, yanking you towards him as he lifted it above your head. “Are you really one to tell me whats rude and whats not? You’re only a little girl… What does it matter anyway? It’s my house after all”.

Crinkling your nose in disgust, you tried to pull your wrist away but the older man’s grip was ridiculously strong, only tightening when you wriggled. “Get off!” you hissed, your eyes narrowing maliciously. That dry chuckle returned again as Jack tilted his head. “May I remind you I’m your only option right now… If you were to go outside, well, I’m pretty damn sure you’d catch your death” he whispered, a smirk pulling at his lips slightly. With a whelp, you rubbed your wrist as Jack let go. Not evening bothering to look at him again, you rushed to the closest window. Wiping the condensation from the frozen glass, you whimpered at the sight you saw. The snow must have grown by about four feet whilst you were asleep… If you were to go out there now, you’d certainly freeze if you didn’t get crushed by all the snow first. “Shit..”.


End file.
